Undeniable Attractions
by forev3rsilenc3d
Summary: "Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for..." Every summer she flees the country, running from her dark past... He, however, lives his life alone and uncaring of what others think... When their lives cross, rules are set, but the heart wants what it wants... Rules were always meant to be broken... Right? Warning: Dark themes
1. First Encounter

_**A/N****: Okay you guys! This is strictly MA! So this story is dear and near to my heart... I've been plotting and working on this for about the past two months! Even during Price to Pay I would work on it whenever possible! And just a message to all of my Life After readers! I WILL continue to work on it! I'm finishing off the kinks and am planning to start working on it again! Along with Price to Pay! Again, this is VERY different to what you've read so far, so fair warning... Especially since there may or may not be certain... *clears throat* BDSM...**  
_

_**This will be the only time I do this: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ALL KNOWN CHARACTERS OF THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY UNIVERSE AND VAMPIRE ACADEMY IN AND OF ITSELF BELONG TO THE BRILLIANT RICHELLE MEAD! I AM BUT A PUPPETEER THAT ENJOYS TINKERING WITH THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS!  
**_

_**Enjoy at your discretion! ;P  
**_

* * *

_"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for…"_

_ -Dag Hammarskjold_

_June, 2011  
_

He felt his mood gradually change as he entered the gentlemen's club. His eyes closed as the dim lights and music filled his senses, all eyes falling upon him. _This is what I missed._

Opening his eyes slowly, the corners of his mouth rose up in a smirk. To the men around him he was unrecognizable, but to the women? Well the women knew full well who he was. And after his long absence they were all ready for him to take his pick. Walking deeper into the room he noted the men whom were in the middle of lap dances or something more, _compromising_, were now interrupted. Each man stared at him in agitation at the possibility of this mere man eliciting such a response from all women.

He made his way towards the bar as his eyes fell on an amused pair of hazel eyes who gave him a 'welcome back' smile, "Dimitri Belikov, my but it has been years since we have last seen you. Eleazar, please fill a glass of our finest scotch for Mr. Belikov." Eleazar gave the woman a small nod in reply.

"Cersei," Dimitri took her hand in his as he gently and respectfully placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, "Years may have passed, but you remain as beautiful and enchanting as ever." The older woman gave him a playful nudge. Dimitri had always made it a mission to come whenever possible, and Cersei always welcomed him with open arms knowing that he was good for the business. She had built this place with 'sweat and blood' she would always say, and with Dimitri's visitations, well he helped her in keeping the place running. There was a point where even though it may seem like a lover's relationship to others, Cersei cared for Dimitri almost like a son, that's how long he's been coming and going. Cersei practically saw him grow-up within the walls of _La Luna_ _Cabaret_.

"You have kept my girls pining for you Dimka…" The Russian-born woman told Dimitri knowingly. Dimitri let out a small laugh as he looked around, noticing that there were still eyes on him. Those of yearning, and those of anger.

"Well by the looks of things, everything seems to remain the same…" He said as he drank his scotch.

"So after five years, what brings you back? Better question yet, what kept you?" Dimitri turned back to Cersei as he smiled sheepishly. _It _has_ been too long._

"Business kept me away Cersei." Dimitri said almost annoyed. He'd wanted nothing more than to return to Italy, to this little corner of the world where he let all his inhibitions go. The place where he didn't need to hide all of himself.

"So what brings you back from Russia? Business?" She asked knowingly.

Dimitri turned around to smirk at her as he nodded, "Business… and _pleasure_." Cersei laughed along with Dimitri.

"Well as always, you are welcome for as long as you like Dimka… I know Natasha has been the one to wonder about you after so many years, though I believe she is beginning to replace you." Dimitri couldn't help but laugh. _Hopefully._

He really hoped that Tasha was moving on, he remembered how she acted before he left. Dimitri knew that not even Tasha could believe what she kept telling him. She had declared her _love_ for him, but he knew she was just becoming attached. Nothing else. Dimitri turned towards the bar once more as he finished his drink he heard Cersei, "Ah, there she is…"

He turned to see every pair of eyes shift towards the woman descending the stairs. Her hair tied up in a bun as small ringlets cascaded and framed her face. Her dress a long red strapless that fit perfectly, praising each and every one of her precious curves. Her breasts begging for their release from the tight fitted corset, her creamy skin practically glowing under the chandeliers as the red color exalted her complexion. Her brown eyes met his as she took him in. She held her head high as she made her way towards him and Cersei. The women around them not surprised by the attention given to her, if anything they looked amused. Which is something he noted as strange, especially since he knew these women to be of the territorial type when it came to the men they were entertaining, and each man's eyes were set upon this beautiful wonder.

As she reached them she couldn't help but smile as Cersei took her into her arms, fully aware of the man standing beside them. When Cersei pulled apart she looked towards Dimitri, "Dimitri, this is _Rosa Maria_…" Rose looked towards the man in front of her.

"A pleasure…" Dimitri took her hand in his like he did with Cersei, though when their hands touched they both felt a current run through their veins and disperse in their entire body. Rose immediately felt her whole body react to his touch. The pressure from her dress against her breasts feeling perfect, though she wanted more, _but from a pair of hands._ Feeling his lips touch the back of her hand she imagined what his mouth could do, the spot between her legs _needing_ friction from the mere thought.

"Rosa, this is Dimitri Belikov, a dear old friend of mine." Cersei said with a smile.

"Mr. Belikov, I've heard great things about you…" Dimitri looked up in surprise. Cersei just gave him a wide smile.

"You did not think that a man like you could be kept from anyone's ears, did you Dimka?" Dimitri smiled at the compliment.

"Well then, I hope it has all been good." He said ruefully.

Rose's lips spread into a wide smile, "Oh trust me, they _are_." At her tone Dimitri felt his cock twitch as her red lips spread into a smile. Cersei introduced them further. Rose felt intrigued at Cersei's affection towards Dimitri. The way she regarded him with such respect, well it was almost breathtaking. When she'd first met Cersei she'd immediately taken to the woman, and she noticed that it was rare for her to allow anyone in, almost mirroring herself.

Her first arrival to Italy she came upon this place by mere coincidence, and every year in the summer she flew back to Italy. Cersei was understanding in reference to Rose's proposition of coming back every summer, especially since she contributed a hefty amount of money for _La Luna_, and every summer the money poured in, if just for an audience with Rose.

Yes, coming to Italy was Rose's escape from home and work in New York. Not even her best friend knew what she was up to, and it was better that way. Rose always felt that her sexual life, or at least how she lived it, was for her own knowledge. This is exactly the reason why she flies to another continent, to let herself go and enjoy being someone unknown to the people of Italy. Every summer Cersei opens her doors of _La Luna_ to her. She stays here and in doing so gives Cersei money for allowing her to stay and to keep the cabaret open and running. She knew that every person in here has a reason for coming. Whether it was to escape if only for a moment, they did. And the ladies here helped them to forget everything.

Rose never saw a reason to come up with a different name, instead Cersei told her to at least translate it into another language. So instead of being Rosemarie, she was now known as Rosa Maria. Both names held her two different personalities, the single and lonely workaholic from New York City, and the sultry and sensual woman that lived life to the fullest here in Italy.

As Cersei spoke, Dimitri couldn't help but feel entranced as he watched Rosa Maria who looked at him just as intently. There was a fire behind her eyes that made him want her that much more. She was of course a beautiful woman, but there was something about her that even he couldn't deny attracted him to her. Rosa stood tall, _proud_. Knowing full well that with one word or one mere action, she had the power to undo any man. And right now all he could do was imagine her _writhing_ underneath him in ecstasy. Dimitri swallowed a groan as he pictured her red lips wrapped around his throbbing erection.

Rose held back her moan as she noticed the bulge from Dimitri's erection. The man was everything any woman could want, handsome and from what she could tell, a career that allowed him to live highly. Before any of them could speak however, Eloise came up to her and whispered in her ear, "You're ten o'clock is here." Rose gave her a small nod as she thanked her.

Turning back, Cersei and Dimitri looked to her, "I apologize, I must excuse myself… Cersei, Mr. Belikov." Both Cersei and Dimitri looked at her retreating back. Around them Dimitri could see the women dancing to Jace Everett's _Bad Things_, but all he could see was Rosa as she walked up the stairs. He knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but as she walked her hips swayed seductively. Her eyes met his as she reached the top and he saw in her eyes what he was feeling at that moment, _hunger_.

"I knew you would like her…" Dimitri turned to Cersei who looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Does she have-"

"An appointment? Yes…" Cersei said as she finished her drink, Dimitri didn't notice the glint in her eyes, "Rosa is the most seeked out woman here, so we are more… _Selective,_ with whom she tends to."

Dimitri looked at her knowingly with a smirk on his face, "The highest payer…" Cersei nodded, her idea still planted in mind.

He didn't feel right asking, especially since he'd actually interacted with her but asked anyway, "How much?"

Cersei kept her lips from turning up, "How about if before making a deal, you see her firsthand?" Dimitri felt taken aback at Cersei's offer. He nodded and soon enough he found himself following Cersei up the stairs. Dimitri knew where they were going since he'd only ever been in the rooms as a voyeur once before, from then on deciding to become the man on the inside. Cersei kept the doors locked from voyeurism, only when someone paid to just watch did she ever open those doors. She led him into a dark room, the only light coming from the one-way mirror that shone on the sofa where he would sit.

Cersei let him know where hand-towels and tissues were. There was a small table to the right side of the red leather couch. When Cersei left, Dimitri took a seat on the couch making himself comfortable. Through the window he could see a man already on the blue silk duvet of the bed. His eyes blindfolded as his hands were binded to the bed's rails with black scarves. Nothing but a sheet covering his bare body.

Before he could lean back on the sofa, Dimitri watched as the door opened, Rosa walking in with nothing more than a black silk robe that barely let anything to the imagination. However, right before she could close the door, Cersei walked up to her and whispered something to her. When she left Rosa slowly turned towards the window. And even though he knew she couldn't see him, her eyes were directly on his own. Her lips rose into the smallest of smiles. Without looking away her hands went to untie her robe.

Dimitri felt his throat go dry as he tried to swallow. He let out a groan as Rosa dropped her robe, her body bare. Her pink nipples erect as she pulled a clip from her hair and it cascaded down her back. Giving him one last teasing smile, she walked towards the bed and slowly crawled towards the man binded to the bed. And at that moment Dimitri felt something in him boil. His erection throbbed as he saw Rosa straddle the man.

"I'm told no foreplay…" He could hear her voice through the speaker, though what spoke volumes were her eyes. When the man didn't speak Rosa grinded against him and Dimitri let out a groan as though she were straddling him instead. Her smile widened as her eyes still met his.

"N-No… No foreplay…" Rosa smiled at the man's tone.

Looking into Dimitri's eyes she spoke her final word, "_Perfect._"

Dimitri saw as Rosa pulled the blanket away and the man's erection stood as she took him into her hand. Inadvertently, Dimitri's hand slid over the bulge of his black dress pants. He swallowed harshly as Rosa slowly slid onto the other man's erection, her lips parting at the new sensation. Adding pressure to his own erection he now knew that the tissues would indeed be needed. Rosa moved slowly as she adjusted to the intruder. Growing accustomed to the feel Rosa began to move faster as she ran a hand through her long brown hair.

As she swiftly moved, Dimitri quickly undid the button and zipper on his pants and soon felt the heat rising from his cock. The pressure making him groan out in pleasure. He reached for a new bottle of lube and quickly applied it. Watching Rosa's breasts bounce with every movement she made he stroked faster, and when Rosa slowed, so did Dimitri's hand. Her breaths and moaning kept him going with each stroke. In his mind he could see her riding him, her pert nipple in his mouth as he lapped it, then moving to the next one. Her moans for him and him alone. He opened his eyes to see the man moaning and groaning with pleasure and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the man's throat. But what kept him stroking as he quickly began to reach his peak was Rosa, whom with every thrust looked towards him.

"Oh _fuck_!" Dimitri screamed out as he came into his hand. The glazed look in Rosa's eyes setting him off.

When he finished cleaning himself off he looked up to see Rosa putting on her robe once more. She gave him one last smile before she went to untie the man's hands and left the bedroom. The man took the blindfold off and sighed as he dropped onto the pillows in bliss. _Fucker_. Dimitri thought to himself. _The asshole didn't even pleasure her the way she deserves._

As he stood up to fasten his pants once again he knew why it was that Cersei was picky on whom Rosa was with. _She was perfection._ Just remembering the way she arched her back as she came was enough to make him hard once more. He let out a breath and knew the answer to his question.

_'How much?'_ He'd asked Cersei, and now he knew it didn't matter, because he would pay whatever it took to have Rosa Maria writhing underneath him, begging and _pleading_ for more.

* * *

**_A/N_****_: So? What do you think of this Dimitri? Personally, I love him! xD_**


	2. Life Goes On

_**A/N**__**: I am not sure if I have any readers from Colorado, but the first thing I want to do is express my most sincerest condolences to those of you who have lost loved ones at the devastation in Aurora! I live in Maryland and we almost had another person do the same down the street from where my mom actually works and I can't possibly imagine what it's like, what it **_**feels _like to go through something like that. I hope that everyone is and remains well!_**

* * *

_June 25, 2012_

Throughout life, there always those moments, those _obstacles,_ that make us stop and reflect at what we have done to actually be where we are today. Successful. Resentful. Maybe even have an amazing outlook on life. But do we really fight for what we truly want?

Or do we fight for something we _think_ we want and need?

In this life, no one wants to be alone, that's no secret… But how do we break out? How do we _actually_ reach out for someone else? Someone who may be but only inches away? That same someone that's waiting for _us_? Waiting for us to finally break down our walls and break through the shell we've built around ourselves for so long…

But what happens when the walls are finally gone?

They say they'll wait, that all they want is to be let in… But what about after? We've built walls around us for a reason, a reason that may seem horrid to us, _them_…

Well that's the big question, isn't it?

How will we _know_ that they'll stay after they hear the truth? How do we know they won't go running for the hills, not wanting to put up with ghosts from our pasts? The answer is simple…

_We don't._

She takes a deep breath as she pushes her chair away from her desk, the bright light of her laptop the only sign of any light. Her curtains still pulled tightly at four in the morning. The same time she's been awakening to all month. Nothing more for her to do than to release her anxiety by doing the only thing she knows how. _Writing._

Even now, she remembers the last time she saw his chocolate brown eyes stare down at her, his hurt masked with anger and resentment. Something she wants nothing more than to erase from her mind. But she can't. She doesn't _want_ to. Because in keeping that memory alive, she knows it's just that, a _memory._

A beautiful memory she wants to live over and over and over again, even if it kills her every single second of every single day she breathes. Each memory of each kiss he ever gave her, of every moment they lay together. The perfect memory of the warm sound of his laughter whenever she mocked his fascination with Western novels every chance she had.

Feeling her heart clench she jumps out of her chair and heads for her dresser where she digs through her clothes and pulls out the small IPod. Changing into a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top she stomps her feet into her tennis shoes and locks the door to her condo behind her and runs down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

Running down the fifteen flights of stairs she reaches the front entrance without a single pause, not a sign of exhaustion. Already used to the stairs, she makes her way down the busy Manhattan streets, not breaking a single sweat.

As Dr. Dre's _I Need a Doctor_ begins to play, her memories of Dimitri run through her mind, allowing this moment to be plagued by his memories, hoping like every other day this past year, that his eyes and smile would be sweat off with all these runs. But it's impossible.

Ever since June began it was as though his memories were stronger, and why shouldn't they? They met a little over a year ago, and it was at the end of that December that she decided it was enough. _It was getting complicated…_

But that was when his eyes turned fierce, _"Complicated… That's _all_ you have to say?"_ he'd asked, inexplicably calm. And that's when it all blew up in her face.

After six months she'd decided it was better to leave, and so she did. She'd never even said good-bye, and even though she hadn't actually told him the truth about everything, about _herself_, she'd left. Dimitri Belikov had now become nothing more than a memory, a _fling_.

Her throat constricted at the word she'd used to describe what she'd had with him. She didn't want to think of him as a fling, but that's how she'd treated him, until she didn't feel the same anymore. She'd been pushing her boundaries, her _rules_, as it were already. And knew she had to end it before anything else happened.

Cersei had been leaving messages for her to return the call, until she began to read Dimitri's messages aloud for her to hear. That's when she ripped the phone from the wall, changing her number.

Rose knew it was cruel. Cersei had been nothing but kind and gracious to her, and what does she do? She rips off the phone off the wall jack and doesn't return Cersei's calls.

Finally coming to a stop, her hands on her knees as she attempts to catch her breath again she looks up and is taken aback at the sight in front of her, she's at Central Park. Looking at her watch she realizes she'd been running for hours, the sun already up and shining brightly. The heat and humidity making her feel even stickier and gross.

Feeling better she turns off her IPod and pulls out her headphones. Her body tired she holds out her hand, "Taxi!" She screams out and it parks in front of her. When she gives him her address his eyes bulge open wide.

"But that's almost two and half hours from here _without_ early traffic!"

"Well then, guess you better get a move on." She says, becoming irritated. The cab driver mumbles something but she just rolls her eyes and ignores him. She pulls out her IPhone and goes through her messages. It was almost seven in the morning and already she had a crap load of messages.

She answers the only one worth answering:

From: Sydney

To: Rose

_Good Morning, coffee at my place whenever you can before work._

She answers back with a smile:

To: Sydney

From: Rose

_Sounds like a plan!_

Sitting back she goes through a mental checklist:

Shower

Paperwork on desk

Coffee at Syd's

Work

Dry-Cleaning

All in all a regular day. And she was thankful Sydney would be ready with a steaming cup of coffee for her. Rose had met Sydney back at Berkley, and have been inseparable ever since. Where Rose was the brash and unhinged one, Sydney Sage was the epitome of a calm, cool, and collective woman. Even in college, Sydney was the one who always made sure Rose turned in her papers and projects on time.

But they'd become even closer after _him._ Even after almost ten years, whenever she looked back at her freshman year at Berkley, she could still hear his disturbed, throaty laugh in her ear. His hands digging into her sides.

A loud screech and her forehead hitting the passenger seat brought her out of that nightmare, _"What the HELL?"_ Rose screamed out as she rubbed her forehead that now tingled in pain. Rose couldn't help but crack a smile; she'd said hell instead of fuck. Sydney would be so proud. She'd always berate her that she needed to tone down on the cursing.

"Damn tourists!" The older man screams out. And when she looks up she sees he's right. It was summer after all, and the city was filled with tourists, though it was worse when the Christmas holidays came. You'd think that being tourists they'd be following the signs and _other_ pedestrians. But nope.

Two hours and fifty-five minutes later, she was stepping out of the cab and gave a hundred dollar tip to the old man. Like earlier, his eyes bulged out, "Th-Thanks." He said as he eyed her warily.

Not wanting any scrutiny, she nodded and proceeded in entering her building. Walking in, her shoes squeaked thanks to the marble floors, a large chandelier the main of source of light. She walked up to the front desk and Mr. Harrison smiled up at her, "Good morning Ms. Hathaway, what can I do for you?"

Rose smiled back at the elderly man, "Good morning Mr. Harrison, I was just wondering if I had any new mail?" Mr. Harrison looked at her knowingly, he'd told her since they'd met that she should just call him by his first name, Charles, but Janine Hathaway didn't raise a disrespectful daughter.

_Lies._

Well technically she did, but Rose only respected the people who respected her in return. And though Mr. Harrison exudes nothing but respect, she was all too conscious he was an elder. _Yes, Janine would be proud to know that at least _something _stuck._

Walking towards the back room, Mr. Harrison pulled out two envelopes. Abe, her father for all intents and purposes, had decided to open up a private building of condos, where she lived now. Abe and Janine separated a long time ago, before Rose had even been born. Janine gave Rose her last name, but even though Abe wasn't content, it didn't stop him from checking up on his _'little girl'_. Her mom owns a book store in Long Island, and she'd fallen for the same man that wanted to buy the store from her. When she denied Abe's offer he'd fallen for her. And though they're not together, there's a voice in the back of Rose's mind that tells her that her parents still have a rendezvous every now and then. Especially since neither were seeing other people.

Abe was somewhere in Europe, no doubt he'd be calling soon. You see he makes a living buying other companies, _investing_ is what he calls it. To the surprise of anyone who knew her, Rose had decided to major in English Literature, Janine's ownership of a book store playing a big part in the decision. And Sydney was her roommate in Berkley for all four years, especially since sophomore year they'd gotten their own apartment. Sydney was a History major, European history her niche. When Rose said she'd wanted to work in publishing, Abe waved it away and said that he'd take Sydney and her under his wing. Though reluctant at first, Abe offered them something they couldn't resist.

Abe had _fortuitously_ bought a publishing house not too long before she graduated and offered her the job of _part-time_ editor. She'd questioned why part-time, and that's when he said he wanted to show her the ropes of owning companies all over the world. Rose had looked at him incredulously, "Look at it as learning the ropes of the family business… And when I'm gone… Well you get the idea."

She did, and she agreed. Not because the idea of him being gone had risen in her mind, but because she was actually curious. And after what happened freshman year, well Abe had become someone she respected, even if it did seem that what he did was a crime, but he was protecting his daughter.

And of course Abe had taken a liking to Sydney, they didn't really complement each other, but Sydney's wide array of knowledge of European culture and history served Abe greatly for business. And so she also lived in the same condo building. Just a different floor. Though it was a single floor difference. Sydney lived one floor below.

"Here you go my dear…" Rose thanked Mr. Harrison before heading for the elevator. Pressing the number 15 button, she slowly and gradually made it up the floors. This building had just that, fifteen floors. She'd chosen the 15th floor because she loved the view, especially at night.

Unlocking her door, she opened the envelope that marked it was from her mother. Rose couldn't help but laugh, Janine still sent letters, a phone call for emergencies only. But when she unfolded the letter her eyes grew wide.

_Rose,_

_ I'll be popping by soon! Still not sure when, so it'll be a surprise for both of us!_

_ Hope you're doing well!_

_ ~Love,_

_ Mom_

_Shit!_ A phone call would have sufficed. Ignoring the letter, Rose headed to her bedroom and grabbed a towel before going into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, she changed into a pair of dress pants and pulled on a white blouse, her blazer in hand as she put on her heels and headed out once more. Pressing the down button, the elevator doors opened and made her way in.

In seconds she was walking out of the elevator and walked down the empty corridor to Sydney's condo. With a single knock, Sydney opened the door, her Bluetooth blinking in her ear as she signaled Rose to come in.

"Okay, yes I understand…" she said as she walked into her kitchen and came back with two thermoses' in both hands. Sydney's brows were knitted together in concentration, drinking in every word she was listening to.

Rose took both thermoses as Sydney went through her IPhone, typing something in. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a Jade green blouse, her hair tied up in a high pony-tail, much like Rose's.

With a final nod Sydney spoke, "Of course, well we look forward to meeting with you… Thank you, you too."

Hanging up, Sydney stood quietly for a long moment.

Absolute _silence._

Finally, Sydney began to blink rapidly. Knowing better than to interrupt Syd when she was in deep thought, or when she was digesting new information, Rose waited. The last time she'd actually interrupted Sydney from a deep thought, Rose had received a busted lip from a startled Sydney. Her head ramming into a standing Rose.

"Oh my…" Sydney looked up at Rose, and then her lips spread into a breathtaking smile.

"What?" Rose asked excitedly now. Sydney was never one to freak out, even if it was amazing news, so she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Come Friday, you and I will be meeting with Vasilisa Dragomir…" Rose let out an excited shriek. They'd been trying to land a business contract of partnership with them, Abe more than anyone. Especially after knowing that the Dragomir legacy was run by the only daughter and heir of Russia's elite Dragomir's.

"But that's not all…" Rose waited impatiently as Sydney finally spoke, "Ms. Dragomir says her fiancé may have another proposition!"

"O-Ozera?" Rose asked enthralled.

Confirming her question Rose continued, "Did she say what Christian Ozera had in mind?"

Her eyes dimming slightly, Sydney shook her head, "No, she said her fiancé will be coming in representation of someone else, but when I asked from whom, she said it was a private matter."

No wonder Sydney's eyes had dimmed, she hated not knowing every bit of information for when it came to meetings. It was a pet peeve for both. As if they'd become incompetent and unprepared for anything.

Shrugging, Rose looks up at her, "Well at least we have Vasilisa Dragomir onboard! And this is just _one_ step further we'll be taking to expanding business!" Her eyes brighten once more.

Finally calming down, they each reach for a thermos and head out. Rose already feeling like it's going to be a long week, especially since it was only Monday.

* * *

_**A/N**__**: So what did you guys think? Yes it was long, it was basically an introductory chapter so I'm not sure if other chapters will be as long... And as you guys could've already guessed, I'm not doing the same Lissa/Rose best friends, I really love Sydney and wanted to use her instead... And this is DEFINITELY OOC and AU! Let me know what you guys think so far?**_


	3. Found

_**A/N****: Thank you for your amazing reviews you guys! And I'm sorry I've confused you! Yes, the last chapter is a year later in the present time... I'll be doing DETAILED flashbacks! And in this chapter we'll see more of Rose and her 'family'! And I know you guys will love the last bit! ;P**_

* * *

_**Same Day**_

It was barely noon, and Rose already felt tired. She'd met with countless probable customers, but they became nothing but improbable. She let out a sigh as she finished her coffee. _Work's not even done and already she has finished her coffee._

Knowing her lunch break was coming up Rose headed for the break room and rolled her eyes at the sight before her. Curly blonde hair bounced as she laughed, but when her blue eyes met Rose's browns she stiffened. _Being daughter of Abe Mazur, owner, and would-be owner of Mazur Corps & Co. had its perks._

Especially when it dealt with guys like these, "Shouldn't you two be working, _Ivashkov?_"

Her father's European prodigy, Adrian, turned with a wide smile, "We're on break actually…" he said cheekily. But Rose couldn't help the grin that rose when she turned to the blonde.

"Don't you have a meeting with Ms. Sage, Ms. Rinaldi?" Her eyes widened before nodding and quickly exiting.

"We have a zero-tolerance policy for sexual harassment you know Ivashkov." Rose says monotonously as she reaches for the coffee pot.

"_That_, my dear Rose, wasn't harassment… It was conscientious _flirting_." She rolled her eyes as she turned back to him, her thermos full once again.

"Inner-office relationships are prohibited for a reason, _Adrian._" She said warningly. But Adrian just gave her a grin as he took a couple steps towards her.

"Why Ms. Hathaway, are you _jealous?"_ Ever since he'd arrived in New York in January he's been trying to make a pass and get into Rose's pants, but she wasn't budging. Though she couldn't deny that Adrian Ivashkov was indeed something to behold with his Jade green eyes and dirty blond hair, well he could enrapture any woman.

"You'll come to know that jealousy is _not_ in my vocabulary Mr. Ivashkov, now either _eat_ something, or get back to work." Rose says authoritatively before walking out, but not before hearing Adrian chuckle, _'Ice Queen'_.

And now it was Rose's turn to chuckle, she'd been nicknamed that for as long as she can remember, and she couldn't care less. Walking back into her office she smiled, his posture stiff as his eyes roam every word in the folder he's reading.

"Eddie Castile, I thought I told you not to creep into my office when I'm not in here."

He turns back with a grin, "Hardy, Har Har, I've brought you this." He says as he raises the folder up. Rose signals Eddie to take a seat. Where Adrian Ivashkov was Abe's European prodigy for administration, Eddie Castile was Abe's prodigy for everything and anything financial. He'd attended Berkley with Sydney and Rose, though they'd latched onto him during their math courses. Especially since Eddie had been studying for accounting, and now he managed all of the financial information for the entire company. Abe liked to call him his other son.

Looking over the numbers, Rose can't help but smile. "Everything looks perfect." Eddie nods in agreement. After signing a few documents, Eddie speaks up.

"So Sydney told me the good news, the _Dragomir's!_" Rose smiles widely as she hands the folder back to Eddie.

"Yes, it's definitely a great move forward." She agrees.

"So does Abe know?" He asks as he thumbs through the papers once more.

"Not yet, I figure he's still in his meeting in London and-" Her phone vibrating, Rose smirks, "Speak of the devil…" Eddie smiles before Rose answers and puts it on speaker.

"Talk to me!" Eddie can't help the chuckle that escapes him.

Abe's voice is gruff when he answers, "Rose, I trust you have something for me?" She rolls her eyes.

"You'd think that being your favorite and only daughter, well as far as I know of, you'd answer more politely."

"Well nobody has claimed anything yet, so as far as I know you're my only daughter." Rose rolls her eyes again.

"Your timing is impeccable dad… Eddie's here." She says as she takes a gulp of coffee.

"Ah! Eddie, how _is_ everything?" Abe asks. When he first began here, Eddie was intimidated by Abe, but now he was confident.

"Abe," He says acknowledging him, "Everything's great, I've just gone over the finances with Rose and everything's in perfect sync."

"Great! What I like to hear!" Abe says, no doubt a grin on his face.

After moments of silence, Sydney appears and Rose smiles, "Dad, Syd's here, and she's got some great news for you."

"I'm listening." He says almost curiously.

Sydney puts her hand on Eddie's shoulder as she says hi, "Hello, Abe? Do I have some amazing news for you." She says sitting down on the second chair, the sound of papers crinkling on Abe's end.

"Earlier today, I was on the phone with Vasilisa Dragomir." And the crinkling stops. The three exchange knowing and excited glances.

"And?" Abe asks, on the edge of his chair.

"And… She has agreed to fly out here and listen to our proposition." Abe laughs aloud, something very rare.

"But that's not all…" Abe pauses as Sydney continues. "She'll be flying out with her fiancé, Christian Ozera who will be here to overlook some things because he may also know another person interested in doing business with us."

Another laugh from Abe Mazur, "And who's this other person?" And they could almost hear the low growl wanting to rise from Sydney's growl.

"They didn't want to say who, that it was a private matter." Abe grunted in response. At this he didn't say anything, because he knew that if anyone could get an answer, it was Sydney Sage, but this only left him even more intrigued.

When the three finished discussing news from their departments Abe bid farewell and hung up. The three looked at each other, "So I wonder who the other party interested is?" Rose asks as she plays with a pen in her hand.

Still flustered at not knowing either Sydney speaks, "I don't know, I've looked up every possible party, but the Dragomir's are only partnered with the Ozera family… I mean, there's only one other major company in Russia, but it's legit private."

Eddie turned to her fully, "What do you mean, private?" he asks curiously.

Both Eddie and Rose's eyes widen at the sight of Sydney Sage slouching for the first time in her life, "Bloody company is uberly secretive! When they want to do business with you, they contact _you_, we can't contact them."

Rose feels her eyebrows furrow, "Well can't we just contact known clients to find out more?" If anything, Sydney slouches even more.

"I've _tried_, but they even have their clients sign non-disclosure agreements!" Both Rose and Eddie are taken aback.

"So are they even legal?" Eddie asks.

"If they weren't they'd have been shut down a long time ago. And I've even tried to find out from the employees themselves, but all they know is that they're owned by said company and know nothing else."

They stared at each other frustrated before everyone went back to work. Hours later, with aching curiosity, Rose went online and tried to find out more about this _private_ company. But nothing! Nada! Zippo! Zilch!

"Damn it!" She said exasperatedly. How and _why_ does such a person keep their companies so closed off and secured tightly?! She knew that what Sydney said was true, if it had been illegal they would have been shut down a long time ago. And everytime she tried to dig farther, the company's displayed would just say, _'Private Owner'_.

Leaning back on her chair she kept going through ideas in her mind. _So they're also avid property buyers… But why private? Hmmm, maybe they had someone do them wrong and are now cautious with whom they select? But wait… No, that would mean they'd have to have been public to begin with. With no name, not even a public paper trail, they must've _started_ as a private company._

Irritated, she looked towards the time on her computer screen and was surprised to see it was already late. Looking up she saw Sydney yawn as she signaled her to hurry up. With a nod Rose grabbed her files and paperwork and placed them in her bag. They walked out, both hungry as they headed home.

Both feeling sleep deprived went into their respective condos. As soon as she was inside, Rose kicked off her heels by the door and picked them up by hand as she went into her room and changed into a pair of Victoria's Secret Pink shorts and a tank. Feeling comfortable, Rose took out the Chinese take-out leftovers from her refrigerator and heated it up before sitting in her couch to watch _Sex and the City_ re-runs. Not long before she was fully asleep.

* * *

"You have never been a man to show weakness." And he knew it was true, but she'd become his one and only weakness. He's known women, and has slept with many, but he'd never once spend more than a certain amount of time. He would always make sure to leave, and soon, never wanting to ever feel vulnerable with any woman.

But then _she_ showed up.

"She's still yet to return any calls or messages, and sh-" Her voice cut off, their eyes met in surprise as his phone began to ring.

She gave him a small nod before he finally answered, "Hello?"

"It's done!" Answered the other female voice excitedly. He exhaled a breath he'd been holding in for almost a year now.

Not listening to any of her details, he cut off the woman's enthusiastic voice just wanting to know the _one_ thing, "When?"

"We'll let you know after Friday…" She said knowingly.

And even though she couldn't see it, he nodded, "Thank you"

After hanging up, he met the other woman's eyes without hesitation and she smiled at him knowingly.

_"Found her…"_

* * *

_**A/N****: Be still my beating heart! xD**_


	4. Outside Encounters

_**A/N****: Don't yell at me! Hey you guys! Sorry I've been gone so long! But college sucks! I've been bombarded with essays and speeches! FYI: I'm TERRIBLE when it comes to public speaking! 0_o I've been working on my fanfiction during my lunch breaks and this has resulted! And this is when I ask, has anyone read John Green's The Fault in our Stars?! I FRIKKIN MET HIM DURING THE WASHINGTON D.C. NATIONAL BOOK FESTIVAL! Got my book signed by him and Maggie Stiefvater was there too! Got her to sign my books too! If Richelle would have been there it would have been an even more perfect day! But anyway: ENJOY!**  
_

* * *

_June, 2011_

It was ten in the morning and she could already imagine the humidity outside. She took a quick shower before changing into a white summer dress, the bodice fit snugly as she tied each thin strap on her shoulders. A small bow displayed on each shoulder, that with a single tug, the straps would undo her dress.

Not wanting her heels to get caught in the cobblestones, she took out a pair of white sandals. Rose took out a light blue hair tie and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, lightly brushing her shoulder blades as she made her way out of her small apartment and down the steps.

Stepping outside, Rose felt the heat hit her, not even the breeze felt cool; it was a dry and humid day. She let out a groan, instantly regretting stepping foot outside of her air conditioned apartment. Her neck and chest already feeling clammy and sticky because of the heat and humidity, but still she continued. Doing her best to ignore the sweltering heat she took out her phone from her small, woven bag, a new text message waiting for her:

From: Sydney

_Cahill's folded!_

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. The Cahill's were basically tycoons in the private jets business, landing them as sponsors for the _Dreams Come True Foundation_ was an event in and of itself. Rose had never been a praying person, but she took a moment to stop and look up at the sky, uncaring that the sun's rays were damaging her sight, she let out a small _'thanks'_ to whomever was up there. For years she had wanted nothing more than to help _DCTF_ and to be able to, in some small way, contribute to the foundation. She was completely, and utterly speechless.

To: Sydney

_BEST NEWS YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME TODAY SAGE!_

Rose let out an excited breath as she walked with an extra hop in her step. Heat? What heat? She could care less if it rained down on her—_Hell!_ She'd welcome it with wide open arms, literally.

Another plus?

_It was Saturday!_ A day to herself… The _weekend_ to herself. Per her agreement with Cersei of course; Rose stays at Cersei's every weekend, beginning from Friday evening onto Sunday evening, heading back to her place Monday morning. But still fond of her weekends, the first weekend of every month she stays far from Cersei's pleasure house. Spending her weekdays working from home, Rose either spends her time keeping in time with what's going on over at Mazur Enterprises from the other side of the pond, or writing. Only Sydney, Eddie, and Abe ever truly know about her whereabouts, but never coming in search of her. At least, not unless it's an emergency; especially since they know of Rose's main reason of staying away from the States during this time.

"_Buongiorno Rosita!_" Rose quickly looked up at the wide gap-toothed smile of Marcello, a local painter whose main occupation is owning the local fruit market. Year-round, and season after season, if you want fresh and ripe fruit, Marcello was who you went to for your craving.

"_Buongiorno Marcello,_ how are you doing?" Rose asks with a small smile, hoping to keep Marcello at bay, since it was known he had a 'thing' for her.

"_Bene!_ It is all good! But, will I be seeing you today? I have fresh peaches for you!" She wanted to say he was already seeing her, but she didn't want to be rude. She hid a flinch, peaches were her favorite, and her weakness even. Peaches were her favorite fruit, she'd been aching to sink her teeth into a ripe, juicy peach since she'd arrived at the airport, but between Mazur Enterprises and Cersei's, well buying peaches wasn't exactly a priority for her.

Not wanting to bring his hopes up, she spoke carefully, "I'm not sure Marcello, I have much to do." She didn't miss the bright gleam in his eyes dim as his boyish smile faltered. He was young, owner to the market at the age of twenty-one when his father died suddenly. A heart attack no one was prepared for last year.

"Oh… well at least I see you now… I will not be here for a week, must travel to Sicily, but Sara will be handling market." Rose smiled politely as Marcello wished her a good day and she wishing him a safe trip as he rode away on his bike.

As she began her trek again, Rose could feel the uneven cobblestones beneath her sandals, something she'd grown used to by now. After wandering around for another ten minutes under the heat, she'd decided to enter a small antique shop she'd been eyeing for a while now; though she was completely unaware of the set of eyes that were on her as she walked into the quaint little shop.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his glorious luck.

Entering the shop, Rose felt a breath of relief leave her as she walked into air conditioning. "_Buongiorno signorina!_" Rose smiled at the elderly woman behind the counter before going on the hunt. Even though neither Syd nor Eddie asked for anything, Rose always made sure to bring them back something as a souvenir from every trip; always a different shop though. But she'd been eyeing this particular shop ever since she bought her small apartment.

Rose walked around for what had felt like hours until she finally chose out a small glass, floral lamp, which still worked mind you, for Janine. For Eddie, Rose came upon an old film reel projector, especially since Eddie had become a real film buff these last couple of years. Rose instantly knew what to get Sydney when she opened up a black velvet box, it held a small necklace; a closed orb with Celtic markings on it that held an enclosed pearl, a little strange, but beautiful nonetheless. And for the old man, a long green scarf with ducks on them. A laugh quickly erupting from her throat; Abe loves his scarves, but he _hated_ ducks, especially since he was attacked by one a few years ago when he teased it. They'd been in Maryland at Lake Artemesia, and even though feeding the animals was forbidden, they took a bag of Wonder sandwich bread and fed the ducks. Though dying of boredom, Abe had decided to stretch his hand out with half a piece of bread, but when the duck was getting closer, he quickly pulled his arm away and ate it himself. The duck let out an angry quack, but Abe repeated the same action two more times before the duck finally had enough and began chasing after him.

"_Grazie!_" Rose said as she waved good-bye to the elderly woman. Stepping back into the heat she debated going into the café across the street, but decided against it, instantly knowing what would help her thirst and help her cool down. Rose pictured a cool peach in her mouth, instantly watering as she power-walked towards Marcello's fruit market. And by god she couldn't get there fast enough.

It was now noon and the plaza was scattered with locals and tourists. Rose's eyes roamed the crates full of apples, grapes, and pomegranates, until finally, "_Peaches!_"

Rose smiled triumphantly as she quickly made her way to the large crates of peaches. Instantly reaching for one she raised it to her nose as she took the sweet scent in. Reaching for a bag, she chose out six ripe peaches, "Shit." A peach fell through her fingers from trying to juggle four of them in one hand and it landed on the floor as it rolled to a stop by someone's foot. Black suede, Gucci lace-up brogue drivers, she felt her breath halter as her eyes made contact with the familiar brown ones.

"Mr. Belikov."

* * *

There was no possible way that he would have _not_ recognized her. Her long brown hair pulled back into a simple ponytail that from where he was sitting he could see her exposed neck perfectly. And not even he could deny that she looked even more beautiful now than she did when he'd seen her last weekend at Cersei's gentlemen's club, a beauty outside of 'duty'. No make-up needed. Her complexion fair, but luminescent under the sun's rays, an elegance in her that instantly told him that she was not an average courtesan, and that immediately piqued his interest even more.

He felt anxious all of a sudden as he watched her enter the small antique shop, not wanting to reveal himself just yet.

Dimitri clenched his hand around his coffee as he kept hidden behind his polar grey Ray Bans as the image of Rosa riding that other man came to mind. An image he so wished to alter; every second, wondering what it would have been like if it were _him_ beneath her, instead. Having her for himself and _knowing_ that _he_ was the cause for her pleasure.

Never had he ever wanted a woman so much, particularly after only one encounter. Her lips, her eyes, her skin, all so inviting; it was as if she were a temptress set on this earth only to taunt him… To be someone who may never be reached nor touched by him…

A low growl erupted from his chest as she walked away hurriedly, her bare legs defined. _A runner?_ God how he wanted to take her right then. It _killed_ him to sit still, the bulge in his jeans throbbing painfully as he drank the searing coffee as if it were a drink of vodka.

Wanting but not wanting to dissipate his memories of Rosa he quickly opened up his contacts, "Hello?"

Dimitri couldn't help the wicked grin that spread on his lips, "Still asleep Christian? My, must have been some woman." The low chuckle erupted from his closest friend as he heard him rustle in his bed.

"Do not mock me Dimitri, but fuck was it an amazing night!" Dimitri could already picture the wide grin on Christian's face. He was as big a womanizer as Dimitri was, ever since childhood.

"Well I do hope you tipped her well if—"

"None of that!" Dimitri felt taken aback at Christian's hostility, his eyes slightly widening. "None of that Dimka…"

There was a moment of silence before Dimitri finally let out a small smile, "It's time, isn't it?" He asked knowingly. Ever since Christian's fiancé, Leila died two years ago, Christian had become worse in womanizing. But it seems that his womanizing days may come to a stop. For now at least.

"Sorry Dimka…" Dimitri shook his head as if Christian could actually see him.

"Do not worry about it Christian, but I must ask… What's the name of the woman who has made your mornings so bedridden?" A chuckle escaped Christian as he let out a sigh.

"Vasilisa… Vasilisa Dragomir…" Dimitri felt his mouth drop.

"D—Dragomir? _The_ Dragomir's?" He asked highly curious.

"The one in the same." He could hear the smile on Christian as he spoke, "And it's true what they say about her, she's as beautiful and kind as depicted."

_My God…_

Dimitri let out a low chuckle as he pulled out some money and placed it on the small table as he began to walk away. After Christian finally emerged from his daydream he asked with curiosity, "And you Dimitri? Have you found your vixen yet?"

Something in him broke at that term, his teeth ground against each other as he spoke, "Just as you asked not to insult Vasilisa, I ask you not to insult Rosa." He answered fiercely.

Letting out a breath Christian spoke, "Fuck Dimitri… Looks like life is trying to fuck us over."

Feeling the tension leave his body Dimitri chuckled as he made his way around the corner Rosa had disappeared to, "I fear life is just trying to deal us a bad hand, but it is nothing I am worried about." He said convincingly. He knew that no woman would get to him, not even Rosa. And even as he followed a couple yards behind her, he knew all he felt for her was lust, nothing more. There could be nothing more. To think otherwise would be like believing that happily ever after truly existed, and Christian Ozera was full and living proof that _that_ was not true.

Losing Leila weeks before their wedding, the one woman who was able to turn Christian away from his womanizing ways died in a car crash. A drunk driver no less. He could still remember when Christian found the driver's room when Leila had been pronounced dead, the man's black eyes wide in fear as a fierce and enraged Christian made his way towards his bed. Eyes swollen and red as Dimitri tried to hold Christian back, but even Christian's cold words ground into Dimitri, "It is people like _you_ that get to survive! But _kind_ people like Leila suffer because of people like _you_! _YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE! NOT HER!_"

It was a rough time for them both. Christian losing his fiancé. And Dimitri momentarily losing his closest friend.

"_DIMITRI!_"

"What?" Dimitri asked as he came out of his reverie.

"I asked if you are coming back to Russia anytime soon?" Dimitri's lips spread into a wide smile as he spotted Rosa in her white sundress, a peach in hand as she held it close, her eyes closing as she takes in the sweet aroma.

"That is a definite _no_, Christian…"

* * *

_**A/N**_: _**I really liked writing this chapter, and Christian! Okay you guys, so I was able to find time this week to type this chapter up with Price to Pay but I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to update again! I'm HOPING to update before Thanksgiving break in November! Hopefully I'll be able to update BEFORE Thanksgiving break though xD**_

_**Love you guys for your patience and continuous follow in this story and my others!  
**_


	5. Touche

**_A/N_****_: HEY YOU GUYS! SURPRISE! SO I JUST FINISHED MIDTERMS THIS PAST WEEK! MAN! TESTS SUCK, BUT I THINK I PASSED THEM ALL! So I know I told you all I may not update until Thanksgiving Break, but Oh My Goodness LOOK! I was able to update, and I know it's short! But at least it's something, right? I wish I could've written more for you guys but my brain is fried from all of the studying. _**

**_I don't know when I'll be able to update again but thank you EVERYONE for your amazing reviews! I'm ecstatic that you guys are still following and still enjoying! _**

**_I received a review that asked if I am ever planning on getting any of my own stuff published, well truth be told, I AM writing my own stories, I've got about three in the works besides all of my fanfiction. Yes you guys, I'm a bloody workaholic when it comes to writing, it's my passion and HOPEFULLY one day I'll get the honor and privilege of getting published, but until then the world of Fanfiction is my oyster! Now, I've got some goodies in this chapter! Enjoy you guys! I own nothing except what falls from my brain as extras!_**

* * *

_June, 2011_

She looked bewildered up at the man in front of her, a casually dressed Dimitri Belikov stood in front of her with gleaming eyes. She couldn't help but bite her tongue as she imagined this man bare in front of her. Rose quickly reached for the peach in his hand, "Thank you." She said as she put it into the small bag, Rose quickly composed herself as she met her gaze with Dimitri Belikov's curious eyes.

"So what brings you here Mr. Belikov?" She asked as she walked to the next crate, unsure of whether he'd continue to converse with her or not. _Though she hoped he would._

"Italy is a beautiful country Miss…" He stopped, as though waiting for her to give a last name. _Like hell._ She could hear the smile on his lips as he continued, "I am here to do what every tourist does, to deeply explore Italy's exquisite culture and sensual art." Rose bit down on her lip to stop the smile that wanted to spread on her lips. _A double-entendre well played Mr. Belikov._

"Well I hope you find that exquisite and sensual piece of art Mr. Belikov." She says as she reaches for ripened mango.

Rose takes in a breath as she feels his warm breath by her ear, "I believe I have just discovered her…" His lips just barely grazed her ear as he spoke, but she shivered anyway. Dimitri Belikov felt his lips spread triumphantly in receiving the exact reaction he wanted from her. Her bare shoulders were beautifully covered in goosebumps, the stray hair from her ponytail softly blowing in the warm breeze.

Rose felt her lips spread in a malicious grin, _two can play that game._ She turned towards Mrs. Giada and paid her for the peaches as she reached for one in the bag. Rose slowly bit into and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at how sweet and juicy they were. She could feel the peach's juice drip down to her chin and felt it slide to her chest. As she pulled the peach away her eyes instantly met with Dimitri Belikov's, his finger slowly trailing from her clavicle up her neck and to her chin.

The corner of his lips rose into a smirk as licked the juice from his thumb. Rose gave him a knowing smile, their eyes not once looking away from each other, a rush of energy surging through them that it took them a moment to even say anything.

"What is it exactly do you need Mr. Belikov?" Rose said with a smile still on her lips. Dimitri had to restrain himself from taking her lips to his and instead ran his thumb over his bottom lip as if in thought. The touch of her skin, the soft touch still making his thumb thrum with energy as his eyes met hers in a narrowed glance that made her want to find a bedroom then and now.

Dimitri Belikov noticed the shift of energy around them, around her and took a predatory step closer, "It is not necessarily what I need… It's more about what I _want_."

Rose felt an eyebrow rise questioningly as she watched him come closer, all around them it seemed as though everything and everyone had grown quiet, but she didn't care, she wanted desperately to know what he wanted. She knew deep down that she was treading dangerous waters, but it's been a while since a man has elicited such a response from her and her body that she ached for him.

She took a step forward and leaned towards him, her lips just centimeters from his ear as she asked, "What is it you want Mr. Belikov?"

Dimitri clenched his fists by his sides, else risk everyone seeing how he takes her then and there, he did his best to hide his reaction to her from Rosa Maria, but he swallowed heavily as he answered, "_You._"

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Okay you guys, I'm sorry it's so short! But this is what came out of my head, I felt that if I continued I'd only be rambling and actually like how it ended! I hope you guys did too and liked it! Hope to see you guys soon! I don't know when I'll be able to update but thank you everyone who's been patient! Love you guys!**_


	6. Memories

_**A/N: Hey you guys! Ah! It's been so long! Happy New Year! I know it's been a while! But I went away for vacation, no WiFi! And then classes resumed again! Too many lecture classes! But, alas, a new chapter born during my solitude at lunch! Now, this story IS going to have major angst and dark themes, so this will be my last warning... Rose went through some messed up times, something you'll sort of learn about in this chapter... And if and when Dimitri makes an appearance (He will ;P), things won't lighten up too easily... I want to say something it might compare too, but I think it's better if you guys wait... But trust me when I say that you will not be disappointed when it comes to Dimitri Belikov! Anyway, ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Memories**_

Memories are the food of the soul… that was what she was told by Dr. Olendzki so many years ago. There are memories that can make you, and there are some that can, ultimately, break you. But there was one in particular that was stronger during this time of year than her memories of Italy.

Sydney had instantly noticed a change in demeanor in Rose, especially when they found out they had to postpone their meeting with Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Nobody was happy, but there was a personal problem on Ozera's end and, of course, Ms. Dragomir couldn't leave him.

Mazur & Co. didn't receive any details, but the meeting would follow the next Friday.

The meeting's postponement had freed up Rose for her own minds workings. It was only Friday, the day they would've had the meeting, but with nothing else to occupy her mind, her nightmares returned full force. There were moments she couldn't even close her eyes or else risk seeing his dark yet bright eyes looking back at her. The disgust curled into her stomach at the stench of his overused cologne mixed with the scent of new leather from his car.

Rose lifted herself abruptly from her nightmare as she looked around. She could feel the sweat on her neck race down her spine, the chilly wind blowing in from her open window making her shiver slightly. But she didn't close it.

She glanced at her alarm clock, the red numbers taunting her, it was only three in the morning, but she knew she wouldn't sleep anymore. Instead she walked out of her bedroom and made her way into her kitchen; filling up a glass of cold soda she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat down on her sofa. Reaching for the remote she turned on the television and quickly found solace on a crime show. She couldn't help but laugh when it came to the main character's enthusiasm of crime solving, even though he secretly loved spending time with his partner, the actual detective.

After four recurring episodes she finally drifted off to sleep. With her living room curtains still drawn around her, she hadn't noticed the sun was now brightly shining outside.

* * *

Sydney felt herself grow anxious as she kept an eye on her clock. "Where is she?"

Both Rose and Sydney agreed to head down to work together, but deep down she knew Rose wouldn't be able to make it. Especially since everyone would stare at Rose as if she were a gargoyle. There were only two other summers Rose spent in New York, let alone the country, and when she did, well people at work knew what to expect. Sydney hated the fact that the employees took liberties in spreading rumors about what it was that made Rose Hathaway such a 'bitch' during these summer months.

She could only imagine what Rose would go through today, having everyone come out of their offices to take a peek at Rose to see if she'd blow up on them. Sydney was finishing her mug of coffee when she heard the knock on her door. She knew it wasn't Rose because she always did the "Shave and a Haircut" knock.

Curiously, she walked to her door and felt a wave of gratitude flow through her. Eddie's hazel eyes met her with a small smile. If anyone knew how to proceed, it'd be him. He'd been their rock during those times.

He lifted his hands to show her the Taco Bell bag. She scrunched her nose in distaste, but even she couldn't deny that the scent made her mouth water. She couldn't help but shake her head as she waved him in.

She heard the door close behind them and filled another mug of coffee as she handed it to Eddie. He thanked her and stood across from her as he took a tentative sip. There was silence between them, but in that bit of silence they were communicating over their worriment for Rose. They'd all been close in Berkley, but became even closer after what had happened to Rose.

"How is she?" He finally asked looking up to meet her golden brown eyes. Sydney finished her third mug of coffee that morning and turned to place it in the sink. She never liked to use the dishwasher, always preferring to do them by hand. _More time to think._

Turning back she gave him a small sad smile, "She's as well as can be expected, believe it or not." But then let's out a small breath, "At least from what she lets me see." Eddie gave a hesitant nod. And there's silence again.

No one needs to say aloud what they were thinking, but Eddie brings it up, "It's almost like going back there, isn't it?" They both look at each other knowingly.

"But at least we don't have to worry about hospitals and doctors prodding her." She says as she takes Eddie's empty mug. As she finishes washing the mugs she turns back to Eddie and truly looks at him. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and a gray t-shirt, "How come you're not in your work attire?"

Even under their circumstances, Eddie couldn't help the small laugh that erupted from his chest. With his hand, he waved over her, "Syd, you're not exactly dressed either."

Sydney couldn't help the blush that rose on her face. Eddie had seen her and Rose in sleepwear thousands of times, but that didn't exactly mean she was used to it. She was still wearing her cerulean blue pajama buttons and a white tank top. With all of her worrying over Rose, she'd forgotten to get ready.

Noticing her embarrassment, Eddie took a tentative step forward, "That's actually another reason I came over."

Noting Eddie's serious demeanor, Sydney went uncaring over her appearance as he continued, "Abe called me last night… He says to take the day off, the two of us. He figured Rose wasn't going to make it anyway." He said with a small shrug.

Nodding, Sydney quickly heads towards her large bookshelf. Eddie eagerly followed her because he knew exactly which shelf she was heading for. Sydney Sage was always an avid reader, still is, but Eddie and her shared a love for all things theatrical. Movies.

"Take your pick, Castile." And Eddie eagerly began to pile some up.

* * *

Her lips spread into a breathtaking smile as she felt his touch warm her. They were both enveloped in the large comforter, their bodies bare and entangled as they looked into each other's eyes. His brown eyes crinkled in laughter as she teased him mercilessly on his books, a never ending taunt.

"I mean, honestly Dimitri, you really should just drop everything and move to the Mid-Western United States. Maybe moving to Montana and getting your own farm will keep you more satiated than your western novels."

He nipped her collarbone as he hovered over her, his brown hair cascading softly over her cheek. He placed a loving kiss on her lips as he placed her stray hair behind her ear, "And you, Roza, should know better than to make such a suggestion. Not even a fantasy of freedom can compare to being with you. Even if it means to be bound in shackles with you."

She couldn't help but laugh at how he'd put it. Dimitri's lips slid from her neck down to the swell of her breast as he took her nipple into his warm mouth. Unable to help the soft moan, Rose lifted her body up towards him, but she could feel the smile spread on his lips over her breast.

"Anxious, are we?" he asked teasingly as he brought his face closer towards her. He reached for her hands and held them above her head, keeping her in place with his lower body. She could feel him press against her entrance and she squirmed to get him to enter her, but he maintained the teasing smile on his lips. He gently lowered his face and placed his lips softly on hers. The kiss grew fervent, until he stopped altogether.

Rose looked up at him, unsure of what caused him to stop, but his eyes were closed. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but then he opened his eyes. His soft and beautiful brown eyes were full of resentment and anger. His gentle grip on her wrists turned rough and painful. She winced at his sudden change.

_"Why?"_ He asked dangerously low. She could feel tears prickle the corners of her eyes, but it wasn't the pain of his grip that hurt her, it was the look in his eyes that profusely wounded her. The love that shone in his eyes earlier was now completely gone. As if it were never even present or felt by him.

"How could you have _possibly_ done something like this?" and deep down she knew what he meant. How could she have possibly left him so easily? How could she have possibly thrown him aside as if he were nothing but a rag doll that became boring after too many uses?

And she couldn't even begin to describe the truth. She looked into his eyes and he quickly looked away. The anger in his eyes was gone now, but there, in its place, was sorrow, resentment still strong in them.

"You gave up on us so easily. You _left_, not once looking back, and for that I can _never_ forgive you."

She felt her heart drop as he quickly got up, but when she tried to stop him, her hold around his wrist, it was gone. _He_ was gone. All around her she could see everything dissipate, nothing more than darkness surrounding her.

"Dimitri!" She screamed out, but there was no answer.

_"DIMITRI!"_

Then a sudden knock awoke her from her sleep. The darkness was gone, and she noticed she was back in her living room. _It had all been a dream._

She ran both hands over her face to find that as she cried in her dream, she'd cried in her sleep. There were tears sliding down her face. It had all been a dream, all in one, a beautiful and heartbreaking dream. But she would take it. Compared to her nightmares from last night, and compared to the painful memory of what _actually_ happened that day she left, she'd take this dream. She could still feel his warm touch on her skin. The way he placed even the most delicate of kisses in the most heated of moments.

Again, there was a knock on her door and she quickly swiped her tears away. Walking towards her door she took a quick look in the mirror across from her, her eyes were slightly red, but she could blame it on not enough sleep. Taking the lock off she was and was not surprised to see who was behind her door.

"Eddie… Sydney… What are you guys doing here?" Though she already had a pretty good idea why.

It _was_ summer, after all.

Eddie brought her attention to the bag in his hand and couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips, "Come in."

Both Sydney and Eddie couldn't ignore that her eyes were red and that her cheeks were slightly moist, but decided against mentioning anything about it. Instead, they both told her of their coincidental day off. Rose, of course, didn't buy that it was a coincidence, but nevertheless, was grateful to Abe. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it through the day if everyone stared at her like a leper, otherwise she would have definitely been sued for assault.

Rose popped in one of the movies Syd and Eddie had brought over, all of them in their most comfortable of clothing as they watched one of Eddie's favorites, a killer action movie. Otherwise, Eddie would have had to succumb to the Masterpiece Classics he had to sit through back in College with them.

As the movie came to a complete end, Rose gathered the dirty dishes, unable to help herself a third serving of Coke. An addiction, like Syd's with coffee, hers was also caffeine, but in the form of a Coke soda can. She left the dishes in the sink for later. It was still before noon so they all decided to put in another movie. But when Rose returned back to the living room, she knew that something was up.

Both Eddie and Sydney looked at each other cautiously before turning back to her, and it was Sydney who decided to speak up, "Rose… before we knocked on your door, you were screaming…"

Rose felt her heart rate speed up instantly. She couldn't look them in the eyes, not when she'd probably worried them. It was a wonder they hadn't kicked down her door. But, then again, she'd probably still be yelling at them if they had.

However, she couldn't keep her gaze away when she'd heard Eddie ask, "You were screaming out a name… Who's Dimitri?"

* * *

_**A/N****:**** So, I know, it wasn't too productive, but remember the saying, "the calm before the storm"? Things are going to go down pretty soon! AND, what about the progress on the VA movie?! I wasn't too sure about the cast at first, but now I'm loving them! Especially Danila! I'm honestly just ready to see the characters we love so much on the big screen! And guys, one more thing, I don't normally ask for reviews, but I need to know you guys are reading this and other fanfics because I actually had to take down my Dramione one... **__**I'd hate to have to take anymore down because I'm writing this to share with YOU guys! It's not just for me! So, I love you all for sticking with me thus far!**_

**_And thank you so much to MeantForEachOther for nominating Undeniable Attractions for Best 2012 Vampire Academy Fanfiction! I can hardly begin to express just how much this means to me! To know that you guys love what it is we write, well it's like being nominated for an Oscar! So thank you everyone! And I'll see you guys soon with another chapter!_**

**_P.S. No trash talking in case you guys decide to comment on the VA cast... We're all fans and family when it comes to VA!_**


	7. Proposition

_**A/N: Ahhh! New update! I neglected my political science homework to write this! I've had it in my head all day and I couldn't concentrate on homework so this little baby came out! I'm sorry I'm confusing you guys! To all my new readers! This story DOES go back and forth between memories and Rose's present life... The present is Rose in NY, and the memories are, of course, with Dimitri... I don't know if it'd help if I put in the author's note that it's a memory chapter or a present one? Will that help, you guys? Let me know! And thank you all for the amazing reviews! I think I've had you pretty deprived of our sexy Russian god! So yes, this is a memory! And remember, this is OOC! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Proposition  
**_

She knew she shouldn't have agreed to meet him, especially if he was the least bit interested in an appointment. Cersei was the one that handled those. But even she couldn't deny the pull that she felt towards him, and deep down she knew she was already stepping into unchartered waters in agreeing to meet with him tonight.

Rose finished showering and pulled out the dress she would wear tonight. It was a long and elegant burgundy silk dress. With the right heels, the hem of the dress would just barely kiss the floor. The elegant bodice had just the right amount of lace to draw the eye prudently. Compared to the gown she'd worn the first night she'd met him, it was much more elegant for an evening out. The other was mainly for use in the club.

She towel-dried her hair before letting it fall loose, it cascaded down her back as she put on her undergarments. With her robe in place, Rose began to fix her wavy hair in a low and messy bun. Her curly tendrils maintained their position as she placed in pin after pin, not needing hairspray, she was happy with her end result.

Before putting her dress on, Rose brushed the slightest bit of rose colored eye shadow. Her already curled lashes just needed one coat of mascara, and with a quick brush of blush and eyeliner, she was ready to dawn her dress. She slid her feet into her black, suede Cosmic platform shoes. Rose walked towards her vanity once more and opening her drawer, she pulled out a small cherry wood box and put on a pair of diamond earrings that were a gift from Abe. They seemed appropriate for tonight, she hadn't dressed up this elegantly in so long, especially because of their name, _Nightlife_, four round, brilliant, pear-shaped diamonds on each earring in platinum setting.

She was surprised how much they were when she'd looked them up.

Finally, looking in a full-body mirror she reached for her trench coat and walked out of her apartment. Mr. Belikov hadn't offered to pick her up, and for that she was grateful. She would have just turned him down anyway. If he _did_ want an appointment, it'd be better to have him as far from her place as possible. And even if he didn't, they'd met at the gentlemen's club, a sure sign that she'd see him again. Not even Cersei knew where she lived, and if she needed to contact her then she could do so on her _other_ cell phone.

Rose and Mr. Belikov had decided to meet in _El Ristorante Ferrero_ at eight. Her phone began to ring, recognizing the number from the car service, she answered. Her car was ready for her downstairs.

She made her slow descent down the stairs, doing her best not to slip. As she opened the large stained glass door, the street lamps glittered around her. There was a slight sheen on the cobblestones from the quick rain that had come down earlier, though it didn't last more than ten minutes.

The driver opened the door to the shiny black sedan as she went in, _"Grazie."_ The driver made his way quickly to the driver's seat and they were on their way. The drive was no more than half an hour when they arrived.

There was a large fountain where the cars circled to either drop off or to have a valet take their cars. When they finally made it to the entrance, a valet opened the door for her. She thanked the young man and made her way into the restaurant. Rose had never been to this restaurant, though she'd heard amazing reviews about it.

Once entering, she felt her breath leave her as the dimmed lighting of the chandeliers made way to a large display of guests. Looking up, she could see the intricacy of time dedicated to the art of the ceiling. There were cherubs and angels painted around the atrium, two more floors of guests visible through golden balconies.

_"Signorina?"_ Startled, Rose looked to see the eyes of a man watching her curiously.

_"__Mi dispiace, sto incontrando qualcuno..."_ Letting the man know she was there to meet someone, he asked who when she caught sight of his warm brown eyes.

"Mr. Belikov." She said greetingly. He gave her a swift smile before turning to the man and letting him know they had reservations under Belikov. With a swift wave of the hand, a waiter came over to lead them to their table. Mr. Belikov offered his arm to Rose and they walked slowly behind the waiter. Around them there was talk and clatter of silverware against dishes, but as he leaned towards her ear, Rose felt everything else fade away as she heard his soft voice.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rosa."

But before Rose could thank him, she noticed they were walking towards a large door. Once through it she could see just as much extravagence, but a lot less people. And instead of tables, there were private booths, and to her surprise, some even had curtains placed from ceiling to floor. _What am I getting in to?_ But even as she felt her heart accelarate slightly, she couldn't help the tingle of excitement that ran down her spine.

Arriving at their booth, Dimitri waved her in so she could take a seat and he took his across from her. Rose unbuttoned her coat and taking it off, she placed it beside her. Turning back, she could see the waiter eyeing her openly. She gave him a polite smile as she turned back to Dimitri who looked at the young waiter harshly. Clearing his throat he dismissed the waiter and turned back at her with a raised brow.

"You seem to have a knack for brainwashing every boy that comes across you with that single smile." Rose couldn't help but laugh softly at that.

"Well it seemed to have worked on you as well, did it not Mr. Belikov?" she said teasingly. But a heated look crossed his eyes as he leaned in closer, openly praising her.

"The only difference is that I am _not_ a boy."

Rose couldn't help the seductive smile that spread on her lips as she slowly leaned in as well, just inches from his face she could see a small scar just above his dark eyebrow that, were if not for their proximity, she'd have never seen. His brown eyes scorched her; they were like melted milk chocolate as the intensity in them made her yearn for _something_. She noticed his gaze transfixed intently on her lips. Rose smiled what was between a smile of seduction and of sincerity as she softly spoke, "No… You most certainly are not a boy, Mr. Belikov."

It almost looked as though he would lean in and kiss her, but were disrupted by a waitress this time. Dimitri looked up at the perky blonde who was eyeing him, but all he could feel toward her was annoyance at the disrupted moment. She'd asked if they were ready to order, and he couldn't help but cringe at her poor English. Rosa, however, looked like she was having the time of her life as she watched him struggle to keep his patience.

Dimitri interrupted the waitress, uncaring, as he leaned towards Rosa, "Is there anything in particular you wanted to order?" she laughed gently.

"I'll have the chicken special…" He hadn't even realized that the girl was mouthing off the specials. He was ready to ask her what she'd want as a drink when she smiled at him, "Surprise me…"

Ordering a bottle of red wine he waved away the waitress. He noticed her face scrunch at being dismissed that way. In his mind he asked himself how any girl can so openly flirt with a guest when his date was right across from him. And he couldn't help but stop himself. _Date?_

Ever since he'd met this woman she'd been on his mind nonstop, even today, after their display at the market and telling Christian all about it, well he was growing almost concerned. When he'd proposed they meet, he could tell the slight hesitation on her face. It was an almost abrupt thought that came out of his mouth before he could even have time to process it. When she'd agreed he couldn't help but call Cersei when he'd arrived home. To his surprise, she'd all but shoved this restaurant down his throat. He'd been here only once, and he'd heard of the private booths, but never once entered back here.

And now, having Rosa Maria look so tempting in front of him, well he couldn't help but be glad such a place existed. It took all of his self-control to not pull the curtain closed and rip her dress to take her in the middle of the table. Instead he sat back and openly took her in, and he could tell that she was doing the same. But what stopped him momentarily was the sight of her earrings. He recognized them. It was the same pair Christian had sent him a picture of, a gift for Vasilisa Dragomir. A pair of Harry Winston earrings with a prompt cost of almost thirty grand.

The waitress came to fill their glasses of wine, and after taking a drink he couldn't help himself, "I feel as though you are a woman of many secrets, Rosa."

Her heart accelerated as his inquisitive eyes stared at her, his question stopping her altogether. Finding her voice, she finally spoke, "And why do you say that, Mr. Belikov?"

His eyes wandered slightly to her left, and instantly she knew what he was staring at, "I take it you mean my earrings, Mr. Belikov?" He smiled a crooked smile as he leaned back into his seat.

"They are of a very elegant taste, Rosa… And please, stop calling me mister, just call me Dimitri."

Now she felt her own brow rise, _had she just been insulted?_ She immediately reached for her clutch and coat. Noticing, Dimitri stood and reached for her wrist. She looked back at Dimitri in annoyance and anger, "I suggest you let me go, _Dimitri_."

He let her go, "I apologize, I did not mean it to sound the way it did."

"But it _did_, now if you'll excuse me." She turned to leave, but Dimitri beat her and he quickly pulled the curtain to give them privacy. At the sudden close in distance, the mood gradually changed. It was as if they were back at the market. Dimitri towered over her, even in her four inch heels, his height was greater than hers. His close proximity to her made her mind cloud over, his brown eyes dark as he looked at her lustfully.

Rose could still feel her anger deep within her, but Dimitri seemed to notice her thought of leaving, leave. "What is it you want from me Dimitri?" She asked.

His brown eyes looked lost for a moment, until finally he said, "I'm not sure." And his lips crashed down on her fiercely. The taste of wine was still on his lips as he took her face in his hands and brought her closer. She could feel his body press against hers as she returned the kiss full force.

She moaned as his hands slid from her face to her bare arms, gently gliding down her waist to her hips where he brusquely pulled her to him. Rose could feel the bulge of his desire for her on her stomach, and she couldn't help but press herself against him. Grunting, Dimitri pulled her towards his side of the booth and sat down. Rose followed him and was soon straddling him. She hitched up her dress and Dimitri took hold of her waist. Their lips met once again as he pushed up towards her entrance, both of them letting out moans of pleasure.

They both knew that the curtain was no door, and there was no doubt that they probably had an audience at the moment. But they could care less. All of this had mounted since their first meeting. Ever since Dimitri beheld her as she descended the stairs; and her, since she saw him by Cersei, but they both had their urges grow after the night Dimitri served as voyeur.

Dimitri's hold on her waist tightened and she stopped, meeting his eyes she could see a question in them, the question that could change the way their night continued. Rose gave him a teasing, seductive smile that let him know he could continue. She raised her hips, leaning on his shoulders as he hastily unbuckled his belt and brought down his zipper.

As she saw him bring his hands out from under her she quickly used one hand to bring her panties down, but since her legs were spread open, Dimitri quickly grew impatient and went underneath her dress and tore the thin lace. Rose tried to hide her smile, "Those were my favorite."

Dimitri almost said he could buy her new ones, but knew that that would have been the wrong thing to say. He knew that Rosa wasn't just a courtesan. There was an elegance to her, something born into, not taught, and those earrings, even though pricey, were not given to her as a gift from any man. It had to have been someone special, someone close, because from what he could see, she wasn't into charity.

Instead, he gave her a grin as he pulled her down, or, at least tried to pull her down. She gripped the booth to stop him from pulling her down. He lifted his hands to her wrists and slid his hands towards where she was gripping the booth to get her to loosen her grip, but it was a trick. Rose smiled and gripped his wrists. He looked warily at her, she could tell he wasn't used to a woman taking control, but if he wanted anything, he'd have to let her. She took his hands and held them down on the booth above him and slowly began to lower. Dimitri's brown eyes stared at her intensely, waiting for her to fully engulf him.

Finally, Rose couldn't help herself anymore. She felt her need take over and didn't even want to take it slow. Sliding down all at once, they both groaned at the new sensation. Even though she had been ready and wet for him, she felt tight. Nothing like he'd ever felt before. Rose felt him grow inside of her, his length and girth perfection and bliss. Never had she felt someone like him inside of her, and she was almost mad that she hadn't met him sooner.

Dimitri met her with every thrust, and Rose couldn't hold onto his hands anymore. In releasing him, his hands quickly went to her hips and thrusted faster and deeper into her. Rose could feel herself begin to climax, but held back. With every thrust it was almost as if Dimitri kept getting closer and closer to that one spot. If he hit it just right, she would not only reach her climax, but she would fall apart at the pleasure.

He could feel her tighten more around him as he thrusted into her. Until finally he hit a spot that made her scream out in pleasure. He could feel her release slide down his length as he also came into her. She finished riding her orgasm, his own ending as she felt all the strength in her body leave her.

Her body felt weak as she tried to pull away, but she couldn't pick her head up from his shoulder. Dimitri's forehead was also on her shoulder, both suddenly tired. The silence around them finally made them meet each other's gazes. Post-coital bliss mirrored each other's eyes as Rose slowly picked herself up. She almost whimpered at the sensation of his length exiting her. Dimitri had to stop himself from clutching onto her waist again as his eyes reflexively closed at the sensation of their separation.

Rose stood on wobbly legs as her dress slid down into place. She almost reached for napkins, but saw they were cloth napkins. Dimitri noticed and after zipping up his pants once again he reached for his own coat. He brought out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She held a questioning look but he waved her worry away. Rose took it, hesitantly, albeit, especially when she noticed the initials _D. B._, but turned to wipe herself clean nonetheless. Dimitri couldn't help the smile on his face, they had just had sex, but she was 'discreetly' cleaning herself. _Definitely not a simple courtesan._

Finally content, Rose sat down at her side of the booth. As she looked back at Dimitri she couldn't help but sit disbelievingly at what they had just done. What _she'd_ just done. It was completely unlike her to unravel that way with any man. But deep down she knew Dimitri Belikov wasn't just any man. And that could be very dangerous for her.

Dimitri folded his hands over the table, Rose looked at him curiously. He looked to his right and he actually smiled and let out a low chuckle, "Want to let me in on the joke, Dimitri?"

His mirthful eyes met hers, and she felt something in her stomach flutter, just slightly, but still there. Dimitri's eyes were so gentle when he smiled that way. She quickly pushed that thought away when he looked ready to speak.

"Earlier, I was doubtful about going through with this, but now? Well, I am resolved to see this through." Rose felt curiosity fill her.

"And what exactly is that?" his eyes never once waivered from her, and she didn't remove her gaze from him either. Even after the sex they'd just had, she could feel her body react instantly under his gaze, ready to go yet again. She could see the same feeling overcome Dimitri and he gave her a half smile.

"_This,_ for whatever reason we respond to each other so easily, even after all of what just happened, I feel as though I could go at this another four times… And I believe, it is the same with you, Rosa."

It was true, and she couldn't deny it, he'd no doubt be able to tell she was lying. So instead, she nodded and he continued, "I have a proposition for you Rosa, and it is something that will definitely benefit us both."

Rose knew where this was leading, and for the life of her, when he proposed they have _this_ repeat every so often, she couldn't help but say yes. But the second part of his proposition floored her.

As she finished her wine she looked back at him askew, the liquid slid down her throat as she searched for her voice, "I believe that's something that you should take up with Cersei." His lips spread into a sly smile.

"I already have, and before you say anything, I wanted to make sure she was okay with any of this. I did not want to start planning anything only to be told 'no' by Cersei."

Rose found it all made sense so she leaned in curiously, "And what was her answer?"

"Well, Rosa, unless you did not find me to your satisfaction, which I highly doubt, then beginning tonight, you are my sole courtesan, and I am your _only_ gentleman. Cersei has agreed to this, and it will solely be under my circumstances."

Rose didn't know how to feel about it being under _his_ circumstances, but if their earlier activity was any indication, she doubted she'd be pleasured that way any time soon, if _ever_ again. She nodded and let out a breath as she took the pins out of her hair. Rose knew her hair was a mess anyway, half of her tendrils were already loose or out from riding Dimitri. A thought that made her full of desire once again.

Dimitri's eyes never once wavered, and was hit with the scent of freesia almost immediately. He couldn't stop the words that slipped from his mouth, "You have beautiful hair."

Rose felt herself falter, his voice dripped honey as he looked at her intently. The fluttering was back, but Berkley jumped to the forefront of her mind. She took a deep breath to try and keep the panic at bay. _Dimitri's not him. He's gone now… Breathe._

She cleared her throat and found her voice, "Okay, Dimitri, if we're going to do this, then I'm guessing we should have some rules." Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"Of course… But first…" his lips spread into a smile as Rose waited for him to continue. The sound of heels, however, distracted her.

"Uh, _signor? Signorina?_"

Both Rose and Dimitri had to swallow their laughter as he continued, "First we eat…"

* * *

_**A/N: Oh how I love a cocky and sly Dimitri! What did you guys think? I get the feeling that I might get reviews or readers believing that it was maybe too soon for them to have sex, but the fact of the matter of this fic is that they have an UNDENIABLE ATTRACTION! And as you could tell, they are not going to be letting off anytime soon... And I honestly love a jealous and territorial Dimitri, what about you guys? Also, is there a competition between readers of Price to Pay and Undeniable Attractions? They're actually head to head in reviews! Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Next chapter is Rose back with Eddie and Sydney! See you guys soon!  
**_


	8. Anxiety: First Step

_**A/N: I'm sorry! This past semester almost killed me! But I'm back! I know it has been so long and I'm sorry you guys! This semester is over and I'm finally going to do my best to update! Thank you all for your patience and AMAZING and Kind reviews! This chapter is near and dear to me! It's a new vulnerability in the characters... And this chapter isn't a memory, it is the PRESENT TIME... Anyway, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Present:**_

_**Anxiety: First Step**_

A mouse. That was what she was feeling like at that exact moment, like a mouse cornered by the predatory cat that has been chasing it for so long now. Even as Sydney slowly stood, her eyes not once leaving Rose's. Eddie, however, remained seated, not wanting to frighten her and make her shut down. But they were both looking back at her expectantly, waiting patiently to tell them about this _Dimitri_. Both had been standing behind Rose's front door, both in pain from the screaming they could hear from Rose as she slept. Sydney had begun to feel panic fill her, not knowing what to do or who this man was.

Eddie, however, had placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from kicking down the door. He'd always been the most cool-headed when it came situations like these. All except for that one night; Eddie had thought that in the long run he would feel some sort of guilt for what had happened, but everytime he remembers what happened to Rose, all of that guilt for what he and Abe had done vanishes.

Rose felt fear swirl in her stomach, making her almost want to hurl. Dimitri. Even if she were to tell them the truth, it would be like opening a Pandora's Box. There was just too much; too much pain, too much regret. She could feel her breathing begin to become labored, her arms and hands tingling and numbing in that all too familiar way as she wrapped them around herself. Sydney and Eddie could see the signs and they immediately went to her.

Eddie quickly reached for a chair by the dining table and Sydney gently eased Rose onto the chair. It was like being in a room thirty degrees cooler as Rose began to shake. She could feel her mind begin to cloud as her memories played in her mind like a slideshow, one image swiftly moving after another. But it was one memory in particular that helped her breathe. A single smile of his and she felt herself relax. He'd always had that effect on her, even in those moments where she hated that smile the most.

Eddie and Sydney's voices had become muffled to her as they argued as to where they would be able to conjure up either fluoxetine or some sertraline; just fancy names for Prozac and Zoloft.

After a few moments, they both quieted and looked down at Rose. Her breathing was still slightly uneven, but calm nonetheless. Sydney and Eddie turned to look at each other in surprise. Rose's anxiety attacks started after that summer in Berkley, but never have they been able to calm her unless they had medication nearby, to see her calm on her own was something they were flummoxed about. But at the same time, they were extremely grateful for it.

Both looked at each other guiltily as they came around to kneel in front of her, "We're sorry Rose, we didn't mean to gang up on you," Sydney said as she placed her hand on Rose's knee.

Rose nodded at both of them, but even she herself couldn't believe she'd been able to recover so suddenly. It's something that she couldn't even explain to herself. It had happened once before, where his smile helped her, and however sadistic as it sounded and seemed, it was right after she reached her apartment. When she'd left him. Rose had immediately felt herself break down, but for whatever reason, recalling the day, recalling the moments with him, it was for some inexplicable reason that his smile was able to help her calm.

Sydney and Eddie remained quiet, neither of them wanting to bring about an attack again.

Rose looked at her two friends who were now looking at the carpeted floor. She knew they felt guilty and she didn't want them to feel that way.

_"You're first step is to open up, Rose. If you are not honest to the people who love you, who _can_ you be honest to? You can't expect to be honest to yourself, you know that better than anyone…"_

She'd hated Olendzki for saying that. She'd been riding her ass to come clean, if not to her, then someone who was closer to her.

_Olendzki._

She was another problem of hers. She withheld her sigh in knowing that the date was fast approaching. She'd be meeting up with her again in a matter of weeks. Dr. Olendzki had seen, not much, but at least some progress and only needed to see her once a month. She'd stopped going altogether a year after graduating Berkley, but had to resume when she'd returned from Italy. To say that Dr. Olendzki wasn't surprised was an understatement. She'd completely weirded out Rose when she looked at her over the dark rim of her glasses, "I'd wondered when I'd be seeing you again, Ms. Hathaway." _Damn hag._

Rose shook off that memory as she looked back at her friends, the very same friends that had been there through hell and back for her. They'd put up with so much from her and for her. The inner fight she was having with herself was slowly dissipating as she squeezed her hands into fists on her lap and then released them, feeling the rush of blood flow through her as she summoned the courage. She wouldn't tell them the whole truth, but she _would_ tell them something.

With a strong and steady breath she steeled herself for their response, "I met Dimitri back in Italy…"

Sydney and Eddie looked back at her in slight surprise, their eyes holding the very same question Rose was dreading answering, "Last year."

Then they looked at her in surprised as understanding flashed through them, however, it was Sydney who was brave enough to ask, "Is he the reason why you did not return to Italy this summer?"

Rose couldn't help herself as she bit down on her lip. She could handle the most intimidating of corporate CEOs, but ask her about Dimitri Belikov, well he was the only one who could ever bring her down. And they both knew this. Dimitri wasn't an idiot, far from it, in fact. That was another mistake, letting him affect her in such a way that Belikov would have been an idiot not to have noticed.

Eddie had been silent, but it was _his_ question that made her wince, "What did he do to you?" his voice was low and demanding, though there was an undertone of a dangerous anger. Rose couldn't help but flinch again, and this time both Sydney and Eddie noticed. They could see the struggle in her gaze, the way she kept squeezing and releasing her hands from fists to palms pressing down on her thighs. They wanted to diverge from the topic, if only for the moment so as not to make her feel attacked once again. But they didn't get to say anything.

Rose couldn't bring herself to look at them as she looked towards her windows, curtains still hanging in place. This was the last bit of information she would give them, this was all she could handle in one day, "He didn't do anything to me… I–It's what _I_ did to him."

* * *

His eyes felt heavy, the fluorescent lights from above making them ache and throb painfully. He'd always hated hospitals. Anything to do with death and he'd run. Everyone could say what they wanted of him, but his personal life was something that could never be touched.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in through his nose as he tried to loosen his grip on the chair's arms, but it wasn't as easy as he'd thought. All he could smell were disinfectants and death. The sounds of gurneys and doors sliding open and closed all too familiar. It was as if he were ten years old again, doctors and nurses all encroaching him with no news of his family.

From afar, a nurse looked on cautiously at him. She could see the strain on his neck as his grip remained tight around the chair with his head leaning back on the wall. He looked like he'd be sick soon, if not on full out anxiety mode. She was just about to walk towards him when she saw two figures rushing towards him. She couldn't help but gape at the couple holding hands as they ran towards the anxious man. The woman was a beautiful platinum blonde, her height like a model's, but it was her eyes that caught the nurse's attention. It was like looking at two Jade gems.

The man accompanying her was also handsome; his dark black hair a stark contrast to his pale skin, but again, it was his eyes that drew her breath in. They were an icy blue. It was a couple that seemed as though they'd stepped out of the television, or at least as if they were celebrities.

He felt as though it'd been hours since he received any news but knew that if he looked at his watch it had only been minutes.

"Dimitri!" he instantly pushed himself off the chair, something to do as Christian and his fiancée, Vasilisa Dragomir, approached him. Dimitri could admit that Lissa Dragomir was beautiful, but it was a beauty that he himself couldn't respond to. Christian gave Dimitri a brief hug and pat on the back and stepped back as Lissa also gave him a hug with a warm and supportive smile. Ever since Lissa and Dimitri met it was like a constant battle of wits, almost a tug of war with Christian being the ribbon in the middle of the rope. But now wasn't the time for it.

Instead, though feeling thankful for having them with him, he couldn't help but feel a bit of irritation grow in him. "I thought you were supposed to be in New York," was all he could say. Today was supposed to be the first step. They were supposed to meet today with Mazur & Co. And with Rose.

Christian suppressed his anger at Dimitri's small burst, Lissa noticing them with the stare down decided to step in. She placed a calming hand on Christian's forearm as her soft voice spoke up, "We rescheduled."

Dimitri wanted to scream, but he bit down on his tongue as he noticed the doctor coming towards them. Both Christian and Lissa noticed Dimitri's change in demeanor, turning they saw why.

Not one for intricacies Dimitri finished walking up to the doctor, Christian and Lissa following, "How is she?"

The doctor noticed Dimitri's fiery gaze, something that told him he needed to skip introductions, "She is stable, however, she wishes to speak to you."

Not being told twice, Dimitri left Christian and Lissa alone with the doctor. He knew that Lissa would get everything he needed to know from the doctor, she was that good. He almost didn't knock. With just one knock he slowly turned the doorknob. Stepping in he felt all breath leave him, his chest and stomach tightening at the sight of her being hooked up to wires and machines.

She gave him a weak smile as he hesitantly approached her. She could tell he was fearful, it was bad enough he was in this place to begin with. He took her outstretched hand in his as he sat in the chair by her bed.

Dimitri bit onto his cheek to keep himself composed, but even he couldn't help the way his shaky voice spoke her name, "Cersei…"

* * *

_**A/N**__**: DON'T HATE ME! If I have readers reading any of my other fics, I am so sorry to be leaving you all with such drama and heartache! This chapter made me, personally, choke up! The tides are rough and the winds of change approach us! For all three of my fics! Again, thank you all for your amazing patience and support, it's thanks to you all that my writing is what it is! I'll update soon because even I want to know what's next! And I want to ask you guys this: You guys want to break away from this and straight to a smexy memory? Or do you guys want me to go straight to Dimitri and Cersei? A pause from heartache or do you guys want it like a band-aid: swift and quick? Let me know in a review so I can get started! See you guys (hopefully) soon!**_


End file.
